I Want To Love You
by onethatgotawayx
Summary: "You're the perfect girl," he said loudly. "but just not in my world." Miley shook her head and her blue orbs let more tears fall; "Bye Nick," she said, attempting to sound confident. "Have a good life along, with Selena or somebody else."NILEY ONESHOTx


"Miley please.." Nick said softly as he walked towards the brunette standing in front of him, with tears dripping out of her eyes.

"No..." she chokes out as she backs away against the wall; tears are spilling down from her mocha brown orbs and she feels as if he had just ripped her heart out and stomped all over it.

"Please listen to what I have to say." He begged as he bore his brown eyes into her oceanic orbs. He felt his vision get a bit blurry as his own tears build up in his eyes.

"Explain what!" Miley cries out loudly. "That this whole time you've been faking everything. You never had feelings for me but you had the nerves to tell me you fucking love me, when in reality you still love Selena." Miley shook her head rapidly and placed her hand over her mouth, to prevent sobs but failed too. "I just can't believe it."

Nick let out a long sigh; "I really do-"

Miley put her hand up; "Don't you dare tell me you love me again when you don't." she spat out, angrily. She lifted her hand to her eyes and attempted to wipe the tears roughly but they just kept on spilling.

"I am sorry okay?" he stated softly. "I didn't want to hurt you, I swear but I had to tell you now because if I don't tell you then the situation would get worse."

"Then why?" she whispered as the atmosphere was now filled with silence and awkwardness. "Why would you ask me to be your girlfriend if you had no feelings for me?"

"Your truly an amazing girl Mi," he began. "I am pretty convinced you're the best girl for me but my heart doesn't control whom to love. I was a coward for not telling you sooner, I've been faking all this time." Nick finished off sadly.

"I was always there for you. Every time she broke your heart. Every time you guys fought." The blue eyed girl whispered sadly. "every single time."

"I know and I am grateful for that." He said with a sad smile on his face. "You gave me this amazing love in paradise but somewhere in hell she made me fall in love with her."

"You know all the shit I did and went through because of you?" she yelled, anger building up in her one more time. Her mind flashes to the time where she tried smoking because he convinced her too or the one time when he called her drunk, at three in the morning and she went to pick him up. Miley did all that for him because she simply loved him.

"I know and I am sorry." He said, keeping his calm. "I didn't mean to give you this big illusion on us but I guess I failed, huh?"

Miley let out a bitter laugh as she stared right at him. "Well you live in Hollywood; you might as well become an actor because you sure are a hell of a good one." She shot bitterly.

"Please don't hate me.." Nick pleaded sadly; he never meant to hurt her, Miley was a great girl and perfect but she was just not for him.

Miley looked at him and her eyes went wide; "You're honestly asking me that?"

"I will honestly take any approach, any mean comment just please don't hate me." He stated walking towards her and placing his buff arms around her petite waist.

"Let me go." She yelled out as she punched his chest and let out loud sobs, but Nick didn't budge and gripped his arms around her harder. He knew this day would come sooner or later and apparently it happened sooner. Finally Miley let her arms full and cried into his chest.

"I really wish I could you love." He muttered softly into her ear; a few tears falling from his orbs. "I want to love you as much as you deserve it but I cant no matter how much I want too."

Miley pulled away and wiped some tears; "I-I got to go." She mumbled as she looked around for her purse and sweater.

"Mi, please you cant drive-"

"I am fine." She said softly as she made her way to the door. Miley placed her hand on the knob but she turned around to see the love of her life one more time.

"You're the perfect girl," he said loudly. "but just not in my world."

Miley shook her head and her blue orbs let more tears fall; "Bye Nick," she said, attempting to sound confident. "Have a good life along, with Selena or somebody else." And with that she walked away with her heartbroken along with her world.

Nick threw himself on the coach and let all the tears fall from his eyes. "I do want to love you Mi. I really do." He muttered softly to himself as he sat their alone with pictures of Miley and Selena flashing through his mind..

**Eh, this is kind of short but I wrote this for youtube & I just decided to post it on here. It's pretty sappy & lame in my opinion but you can be the judge of that. OH & can you guys follow me on twitter. I closed my old account & opened a new one, it's; it'sokaytofallx**


End file.
